My crazy life
by demongirl758
Summary: this is what happens when i am awake and bored at 3 in the morning.RATED FOR NAUGHTY LANGUAGE!


I DO NOT OWN IF I DID SASKUE WOULD BE "CHICKEN ASS HAIR" .

"-NARUTO STORY!-

"Sage gets your lazy ass up!" yelled my best friend.

I groaned.

"nooooooooooo its to early." I moaned

"The fuck?!?!?! Its 2:00 in the after noon, early my ass!"

I propped myself up on my elbow and glared at the blonde,

"You suck ass you know that right?"I told her

"Yeah but you still love me." she said grinning at me.

Getting up I grumbled about blondes and how not only they are stupid but they are mean. Courtney, the blonde, just laughed at me.

I walked to my closet; picked out my fishnet shirt, a cami, and baggy boy cargo jeans.

While I walked to my bathroom I flipped Courtney off.

"Love you too!" she called after me

When I got to the bath room I started my morning ritual. Opening the medicine cabinet I got my tooth brush and toothpaste, making sure I got every tooth I brushed my teeth and then started in on my hair, which had dried over night from my nightly shower last night. I raked the brush through my long black locks with neon green highlights. Still sleepy I slipped my clothes on and grabbed my eyeliner, I applied the eyeliner thick. Finally I grabbed my very light pink lipstick and clear lip gloss and applied those as well. When I finished I looked myself over in my full length mirror.

I had knee length black hair with neon green highlights, and the black was natural. I had a skinny hour glass figure with a rock hard stomach from training. My slender arms looked weak but really they could crush mountains. Literally. And I had long legs.

I looked at my face, I had a regular nose, almond-ish big sage green eyes, full lips, small ears, and something I hated very much, I was as pale as a ghost. It seems I am incapable of getting a tan; I have tried, failed and tried again to no avail.

Sighing at my completion which I believe to be ugly(even though many have tried to convince my otherwise) I began to wrap my arms in tape, as was standard for ninjas.

---------------------------------ICAN'TSEEYOUYOUCAN'TSEEME----------------------------

Tsunade was waiting for me when I arrived, she nodded to Courtney my other best friendJake and i, and motioned for us to sit.

"All three of you have cause havoc in your village so much so they sent you here in hope that you all can learn to be better Shinobi and not get in anywhere near as much trouble." She told us.

"Hey its not my fault people in our village can't take a joke… I mean really, the elders had it coming."I tried to reason with Tsunade while Courtney tried to stifle her giggles.

"Pouring tar down the head elders pants it not a harmless joke." she told me winking at me. Seems she hates those old men with the 10 ft poles shoved up their asses too.

"Ma'am I never said it was harmless." I said smirking.

Jakeand Courtney smirked with me.

"Well harmless or not you all are here now." She said, and left the room.

Courtney went babbling off about something to do with her boyfriend brownie, Jake just stared off into space obviously off In Neverland, and me being bored went to my own personal Neverland, I scrutinized my best friends.

Courtney was a blonde with blue eyes, she was sarcastic but never the less still a blonde, she was skinny and tan with a awesome personality and even though she goes off on random rants about things, I still love her and all her dorkyness,

Jake had blood red hair and sea green eyes; he had a certain look about him just told you to back off. Jake was about a head taller than me with a built complexion. He was also pale like me.

We were like a VERY dysfunctional family but we are still like a family. We all have our own problems and we all know we have each other to lean on.

_Flashback:_

_A blonde little girl sat crying at school, alone in the shade because she scared off everyone else who came near._

_A black haired girl with green eyes and a red head with also green eyes looked at her from the benches off to the side. Finally giving up the black haired girl dragged her friend with her to go see what was wrong with the girl._

"_Are you ok?" the black haired girl asked the blonde._

"_No, now go away already." the blonde sniffed  
"ha ha, no." I told her sitting next to her.  
Soon enough I learned that her name was Courtney and her father had just killed himself. Soon the two became best friends, ones who had no secrets, who were inseparable._

AN: Alright I am tired right now so I will update some other time. Thank you for reading, criticism is very much welcomed.


End file.
